


Can I trust you

by guemdongie



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit fluff maybe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guemdongie/pseuds/guemdongie
Summary: Donghyun and Joochan was a perfect couple until Donghyun found Joochan with other man.Donghyun would never believe if someone tells him that Joochan lied to him but how can he deny what he saw with his own eyes.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Can I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU  
> English is not my first language so there might be some grammatical errors.

It was a beautiful morning, all the students of class 11B were coming in, chattering and laughing with their friends. It was always a chaos before the class starts. Usually Donghyun would nag his classmates for being loud early morning but right now he was sitting on the desk lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice when Jaehyun came and offered him a bread.

"Wow he is lost today too" Jaehyun looked at him while eating his bread.

"Donghyun-ah" Jaehyun called him after he finish eating.

"Ya Kim Donghyun" Jaehyun tapped Donghyun's shoulder which successfully pulled him back to the present.

"Hmm" Donghyun answered in a low voice

"Donghyun ah what is wrong with you?? you're being weird these days." Asked jaehyun.

"Nothing" Said Donghyun.

"Come on tell me Dong until when are you going to be like this."

Jaehyun is Donghyun's diaper buddy and he is familiar enough with Donghyun to know there is something wrong with his best friend. He didn't even nagged at Jaehyun when he kept his bread wrapper inside the desk. Clearly something is wrong with him.

"Jaehyun-ah what if Jibeom lies to you one day?" Donghyun asked.

"Huh? " Jaehyun looked at him with a confused face. 

"Jibeom lied to me? when? What are talking about Kim Donghyun?" Jaehyun asked back.

"Joochan" that was the only thing Donghyun said as an answer.

"Wait what do you mean Joochan, You mean he lied to you, That is impossible he even tells you when he pee and poop." 

True Joochan never hides anything from Donghyun and that is why Donghyun felt more weird. His heart don't want to believe his Joochan is changed how can he when Joochan makes him feel loved the way no one can. They are like two different personalities but still fit in each others world like missing puzzle pieces. Donghyun would never believe if someone tells him that Joochan lied to him but how can he deny what he saw with his own eyes. 

**~ _Flashback~_**

Donghyun was very happy that it's finally saturday- Tomorrow he can meet his boyfriend, can rest in his arm after an exhausting week. Ever since he and Joochan started dating they always spent Sundays together, eating, playing or doing random things without any specific plan, just being with each other was enough for them. And now when Joochan moved to other neighborhood and changed school, Sunday was the only day they can meet each other.

**Hyun💕**

Babe 

Hey Babe

Wyd?

Missing you ;)

Aisshh why r u so cheesy Hong!!!

HEHE come on dong we r boyfriends

Yeah yeah ik

Anyways

Where are we meeting tomorrow??

Ahh that

Hyun I'm sorry🥺

I Can't meet you tomorrow

HUH?? WHY

I have urgent school work to complete

So I'll stay home

Ohhh

Should I come to your house then

I'll help u with the school work

NO BABE

You know I'll get distarcted by your

Beautiful face😅

I really need to finish this😑

:((((((((

BABE SORRY😩

It's okay :)

I love u Babe❤

I love you too Joo

Donghyun felt weird, Joochan never said no to their meeting in fact he will be the one who is more excited. "Finally he is studying" is what Donghyun told himself. He decided he will just do the cleaning tomorrow, after all that's his favourite pass time.

The next day Donghyun finished his cleaning in the morning. He ate and played games the whole afternoon and now he was bored. He was used to spending time with Joochan every Sunday ever since they started dating. And now Joochan wasn't even replying to his messages. "Maybe he is really very busy or did he overslept" He thought

**Joo💖**

Joo, wyd??

have you finished your work?

(Sent an hour ago)

Are you sleeping?

"What if he is actually sleeping"

"Should I go and check"

Donghyun thought for sometimes and he finally decided to go to the younger's house. He changed his clothes and took a bus since Joochan lived a little far from his house. Getting off from the bus he was happily walking on the streets of the neighborhood. But he stopped his steps and his happiness disappeared when he saw the man that he thought was doing school work or probably sleeping, with another man walking on the street hand in hand. 

Donghyun was not the person who will run away crying without asking and clarifying things with the boy. With fast steps he reached the two boys who were happily walking beside each other. His head was full of questions and he needed to clear his mind.

"Hong Joochan", Donghyun Called.

Joochan halted his steps when he heard a very familiar voice. He quickly jerked the tall boys hand and turned his head to the direction of the voice.

"Hyun...Donghyun what are you doing here?" Joochan was shocked he didn't expect that Donghyun will come here.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that" Donghyun said flatly.

"What are you doing hanging out with other man when you canceled our plan saying you have school work" Donghyun raised his voice to Joochan.

"Dong, let's go to my house and talk", Joochan took Donghyun's hand and said when he felt some people's stares on them. Luckily the street were less crowded otherwise it would have been a free drama for everyone.

"No I'm not going anywhere, Answer me here Idiot", Donghyun yelled taking his hand out of Joochan's grip.

"Why are shouting Kim Donghyun, Do you think I'm cheating on you, He is just my friend." Joochan shouted back. "What's wrong with you seriously....We..."

"And you canceled our plan to hangout with this friend of yours" , Donghyun interrupted.

"Listen till the end Donghyun, will you", Joochan was pissed now Donghyun never listens to the whole thing.

"We are doing the school work together he is just helping me Donghyun-ah, we just came out to stop by the convenience store and buy something to eat" he calmly explained everything.

"Holding hands with each other is also included in your school work Joochan" Donghyun asked the younger, he saw them holding hands and he needed an answer.

"Uh it's just that he...he is...he is not really familiar with the streets so we held hands so he won't get lost in the crowd you know" Joochan hesitantly answered back.

"Crowd? Haha" Donghyun laughed sarcastically.

"There are barely people here, and what is he an one year old to get lost. What a stupid excuse" 

"Do you think I'm a fool to believe it" Donghyun was not taking Joochan's lame excuse as an answer.

Joochan fell silent, he didn't know what to answer so he just kept quiet. Donghyun was on the verge of crying now and Joochan's silence was not helping him. He turned and started running away from there, he didn't wanted to show Joochan how hurt he was moreover he didn't wanted to cry in front of a stranger.

"Donghyun-ah where are you going"

"Please stop hyun"

"Please"

"Donghyun"

Joochan called for Donghyun but he didn't stop. He started following Donghyun, continuously calling the elders name. Donghyun was fast enough to disappear from Joochan's eyes but Joochan kept running until he found the figure of the man sitting on a bench at a park.

Joochan went to Donghyun he sat beside him and held his hand. Donghyun pulled his hand out of Joochan's grip and with teary eyes he stared at the man he loves the most.

"Hyun Babe why are crying you, please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry Babe please" Joochan said almost crying.

"Donghyun-ah I love you I really do please trust me Hyun I will never do anything to hurt you, please trust me Hyun please" Joochan begged in front of Donghyun he couldn't bear loosing Donghyun. NEVER

Without saying anything Donghyun just stared at the younger. Joochan held Donghyun's cheeks and connected their lips, he felt relieved when Donghyun kissed him back. They tasted each other with the same feeling of love and affection. Joochan broke the kiss and hugged the elder's body tightly, Donghyun hugged him back. He always feels safe in those strong arms but now there was a strange feeling in him. 

UNKNOWINGLY OR KNOWINGLY JOOCHAN PLANTED A SEED OF DOUBT IN DONGHYUN'S MIND.

_**~Flashback ends~** _

Donghyun sighed umpteenth time. Was Joochan really lying to him, Is he really cheating on him, Did he stopped loving him or he is just overthinking are some of the questions that is filling Donghyun's head. He can't stop himself from making scenarios where he will find Joochan with other man, or Joochan telling him to breakup. Even he doesn't know why he is being like this.

Donghyun shared everything with Jaehyun and his best friend assured him that he is just overthinking and that he should not doubt Joochan. 

"Donghyun-ah Joochan loves you and no one knows it better than you, don't think stupid things he will never cheat you" 

"Don't ruin your relationship because of this reason"

Donghyun remembered Jaehyun words on the way home. He made up his mind he will not let himself distance Joochan because of this lame thoughts. He realized he is kind of ignoring Joochan since that day and the said boy might be upset also he rarely shows affection to Joochan and this might be the right time, so he took out his phone and called his beloved boyfriend.

**_RING RING_ **

"Hello Joochan" Donghyun said when the call was picked up.

"Hyun babe where have you been? you are really busy these days. You don't even have time to check on me all you say is "I'm busy" that's it, I'm sulking now" Joochan started complaining without an intention to stop.

Donghyun chuckled hearing the younger complain, Jaehyun was right Joochan is still the same. The blabbering machine who never shuts up.

"You're laughing waaahhh I can't believe you Kim Donghyun" Joochan whined.

"I'm sorry Joo I'm really sorry."

"No Babe why are you saying sorry I was just kidding please don't feel guilty I'm sorry" 

"I love you Joochan I really do"

"Huh you are not my Babe, what did you do to my Hyun you imposter" Joochan laughed.

"Ya Hong Joochan why are you like this...For once I'm being affectionate here and you are calling me an imposter waah I can't believe this...I'm never gonna say I love to you never"

"There you are my Hyun, I missed your nagging Babe"

"I love..." 

"Ya Hong aren't you coming, let's go we are getting late" Someone interrupted Joochan from behind.

"Come on Sungyoon Sunbae is wai.."

"I'm coming" Joochan said almost panicked.

"Babe I gotta go I'll talk to you later Bye" Joochan said and cut the call.

"Wait Joo, Atlease finish your I love you" Donghyun said and just stared at his phone

**On Joochan's side**

"Ya don't you know when to say what" Joochan said to his friend Mark as soon as he cut the call.

"What did I do, Why are yo so panicked"

"Why did you mention Sungyoon I was talking to Donghyun on the phone"

"You were talking to your Boyfriend"

"Haha you almost got caught Again..."

Mark said and put his hand around Joochan's shoulder as they both started walking to go somewhere.

================================================

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS ?**


End file.
